


Stud

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Sulu with a tongue stud."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sulu wears it the night of their first shore leave. He doesn't show it off, doesn't stick out his tongue or call attention to it in any way, and Chekov doesn't even notice it until they've been at their table in the bar for a while. Sulu's talking animatedly to Kirk and Uhura about their plans the next day, laughing, and there's a brief glint of silver in his mouth.  
  
After that, Chekov stares, trying to see it again and again. It's a tongue stud, as he thought. A simple one, probably platinum, polished and shining. Chekov sees it best when Sulu hesitates a second before speaking, his lips parting slowly around an idea, and then it looks almost like a little flourish to his words.   
  
At first Chekov wonders when he got it, and what made him decide to get it, and he's thinking of asking him. But as Sulu drinks his lips get flushed, and Chekov keeps noticing how smooth and wet the metal seems when it flashes in his mouth.   
  
Abruptly, Chekov pushes back his chair and excuses himself to the bathroom.  
  
He's staring into the mirror there, panting a little, when he hears a knock on the door.  
  
"Just a minute," he says.  
  
"Pavel?" Sulu opens the door a crack and peers in.  
  
"Hey," he says, stepping in. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, why?"  
  
"You were acting weird at the table."  
  
"Ah," says Chekov. He pauses. "Hikaru, when did you get your tongue pierced?"  
  
"This? When I was eighteen."  
  
"I've never seen it before," says Chekov.  
  
By this time, Sulu's noticed his hard-on, and how Chekov's looking at his mouth.  
  
"Oh," he says, with a warm chuckle. "Is that it?"  
  
Chekov bites his lip, hoping he won't have to explain further, but of course he doesn't. Sulu kisses him right where his teeth and lip meet and kneels down, unbuttoning Chekov's pants as he goes.  
  
When Sulu begins to suck, he keeps his tongue back, knowing exactly what's got Chekov so excited about this little piece of metal -- the flashes of it, how it's elusive almost, there in Sulu's hot wet mouth. The first time he rolls his tongue up and Chekov can feel it, the hard little nub of it, he jerks forward with a gasp, and Sulu draws back again, just a little, before he rubs it along the underside of Chekov's cock.  
  
"Hikaru, fuck."  
  
Chekov starts panting hard, his hands tight in the collar of Sulu's civilian button-down shirt. He can feel the stud constantly now, smooth and hard against the seam of his cockhead, light and almost tickling along the shaft. Sulu's sucking hard, his mouth wet, his thumbs stroking Chekov's hips with the rhythm of his tongue, and Chekov closes his eyes, lets his head tip back and rest against the wall. When he glances down, Sulu notices him watching, and draws back just enough so that the stud is in plain view in his open mouth, nestled right against the slit of Chekov's cock.  
  
Cursing, Chekov reaches down and starts jerking himself off hard, and Sulu stays perfectly in position, watching him, mouth wide open, not moving even when Chekov moans low and starts to come in pulses all over Sulu's tongue. Chekov pants and watches, still jacking his cock, milking it into Sulu's mouth, and Sulu lets him, never breaking his gaze.  
  
When Chekov's done he relaxes against the wall again, breathing hard. Slowly Sulu draws his tongue back and licks his lips, and his throat moves as he swallows.  
  
"God, Hikaru," says Chekov in a whimper, holding a hand to his sweaty forehead.  
  
Sulu sticks out his tongue a little and grins.


End file.
